


Plan of Attack

by sockslost



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: (that is my favorite tag), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockslost/pseuds/sockslost
Summary: Maura wants to know who Jane likes. Jane doesn't want to tell her. Both of their plans of attack go a little awry. One-Shot. Rizzles.*Originally posted to FFN in 2012, but I did quite a bit of editing.*





	Plan of Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, not making money, ETC. ETC.

Maura sat up suddenly, “Detective Barber!” She shouted, complete with a finger point and a triumphant grin.

Jane rolled her eyes, and slumped more into the couch. This stupid _game_ had been going on all day. “Wrong.” She said dryly. For a moment, she flicked her eyes to Maura before going back to the big screen in front of them. Maura was analyzing her, Jane could feel it. Her stare was intense, and that small adorable little crease she got when concentrating on a particularly intriguing piece of evidence was present. Annoyance and just a hint of fear - because Maura almost always came to the correct conclusion - started pinging up Jane’s spine. She sighed roughly. “I’m trying to watch the game!”

Maura glanced at the men on the screen, “you don’t even like soccer, Jane.”  
  
“I’ve had a change of heart.”

“I don’t understand why you won’t just tell me…” Maura popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Jane crossed her arms, “there’s nothing to tell, besides I thought you didn’t guess?”  
  
"It's not guessing, it's creating a hypothesis and testing it."

“That sounds suspiciously like guessing to me,” Jane grumbled. She reached forward grabbing her beer off the table in front of her.

This was all because of her mother. Her mother whose picture was next to the definition of _helicopter parenting_ .   
  
It all started when they were getting coffee in the cafe early that morning. Her mother jumped in to say _well don’t you look nice!_ In _that_ tone, with _that_ face. Like it was such a crime to wear a suit she’d _just_ got back from the cleaners the night before, add a little make-up and a spritz of perfume and you’d think she’d committed a crime against nature. Not that she just woke up early and felt well rested for once.

Maura had been standing right there, and she and Angela had gone on and on like two hens at a beauty parlor.

It was decided among the pair that she either had a crush on someone, or had been seeing someone in secret. Like she had the time for that!

So throughout the day Maura had been surprising her with random names to see if she could get Jane to give up the name of the person. The names themselves had been amusing at least. They varied in type.

There was _Harlon Brown_ \- a Field Training Officer she’d worked a few scenes with. He was a nice guy, funny, and charming. She _could_ see herself going on a date or two with him, but he wasn’t someone she liked _that_ way.

Then a few hours later she’d gotten a text message with the name _Tim O’Brien_ . She’d gone through the academy with him - her reply was an immediate _No._

Then there was a lull in names. Jane had figured Maura had given up but then at lunch time _Amber Ryan_ popped up on her phone. The name sent Jane into a coughing fit as she nearly choked on her Italian sub. Korsak gave her a look asking if she was alright and she waved him off. Once she could breathe properly again, she had sent back a reply of _really???_

Maura shot back with _Criminalist Susie Chang._ Jane then shoved her phone in her desk drawer, finished her sandwich and went back to work.

But now Jane was at Maura’s, and Markus Barber was the third name she’d heard in the last forty-five minutes. She didn’t know how to tell Maura that she didn’t have time to date. And if she did, it would be a close to the vest issue because dating the person she actually, maybe, _possibly_ wanted to date held dire consequences. So it was just better to _not._   
  
"Detective Barber is funny, charming, and handsome." Maura pointed out ticking each trait off on her fingers.   
  
"He's also gay." Jane quipped taking another swallow of her beer.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Oh, is right.” Jane laughed, “he also has a boyfriend and I'm not up for home wrecking _just_ yet."   
  
Maura narrowed her eyes at her friend, and gave a long-suffering sigh, "if you would just _tell_ me…"   
  
"There's nothing to tell."   
  
"Your left eyebrow twitched." Maura pointed out. "If it was Detective Frost or Sergeant Korsak you had a crush on I would –"   
  
"Oh, gross!" Jane threw a handful of popcorn at Maura who laughed. She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Korsak? _Really_ , Maura?!" She shuddered. "And Frost is my partner! Like a brother to me." She threw more popcorn hitting the pillow Maura grabbed to defend herself. "No more guessing for you."   
  
"I hope you know you're cleaning this mess up." Maura laughed as she threw some of the stray popcorn back at Jane. "And I wouldn't have to guess if you would just tell me who you like."   
  
"Ah!" Jane pointed at Maura. "You just admitted to guessing!"

“Jane.”

“Maura."

“We’re best friends, we tell each other everything…”

Jane rolled her eyes, “oh my god, I woke up ten minutes early so I put on a little make-up and some perfume. Do I _really_ look that bad on a regular basis that adding just a fraction of effort to my morning routine makes you think I’m hiding things?”

“Of course not, Jane.” Maura replied seriously, “but it’s not just that. You’ve been smiling more lately and…where are you going?”

“Beer.” Jane had finished off her last bottle and decided she’d need more of it if Maura continued on her way of thinking. Because Maura was right, she had been happier lately.

After Hoyt things had been rough for her - unrelentingly so. She’d never admit it to anyone, but part of her had wished she’d never made it through that ordeal. The hours of therapy for her hands and the fear that they would never work again, the night terrors, and the endless psych evals just so she could keep her job had taken its toll. No, she hadn’t been happy for a while.

Things were starting to change though. Hoyt was in jail, and she put him there. And since then and now she’d met and gotten to know Maura. The dorky, quirky, and yet classy Chief Medical Examiner. If she was smiling more lately it was because of her. And she would never admit it, but if there was anyone she wanted to date at the department it was Maura.

But Jane wasn’t about to _say_ that.   
  
Maura stood from the couch and followed Jane into the kitchen. "I thought you didn't let fear control you." Maura challenged going for a different approach. She sat on a stool at the bar.   
  
"I don't." Jane said pointedly.

Maura was completely fascinated by the way Jane’s fingers moved with ease to pop the top of her beer off. She’d always been drawn to Jane’s hands. The scars weren’t the reason. No, long dexterous fingers that left no doubt that Jane knew what she was doing - _that_ was the reason. Unconsciously, Maura licked her lips as she watched Jane bring the green bottle to her mouth.

Jane was her best friend - without a doubt, no questions asked. But she couldn’t help that her brain and her body wanted something else, too. It wasn’t that she was _jealous_ of this mystery person, but she desperately wanted to know just who it was that was making Jane smile. “Could’ve fooled me.”   
  
Jane put her beer on the counter and gave Maura a hard look. The beer may have been getting to her - it was her third of the night after all. But Maura was looking at her in a way that almost seemed...desirous. Maura’s cheeks were a little flushed, and her eyes a fraction darker than usual. Jane could feel her own body start to heat up when Maura licked her lips for the second time. Maybe Maura had been right. She _had_ been letting fear control her. She had to make a move eventually, or watch more Yoga Instructors make googly eyes at her from across the table. If this went poorly she’d blame it on the alcohol.

Jane took a step forward, “I _don’t_ let fear control me.” She dropped her voice a tad more, “I strategize, make a plan of attack, and then go for it. But you, why’s it matter to you so much anyway if there _is_ someone in my life?”

Maura’s heartbeat sped up just a fraction at the heat in Jane’s eyes. She swallowed hard through a suddenly dry throat, “this isn’t about me.”

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. She took a step backwards, giving Maura - and herself - some space to breathe. “Maybe it is.” And somehow at those words this had turned into a real situation, as the humor and annoyance of the day started to fade into something else entirely. The air between them changed. “You really want to know?” she felt herself inching closer as if she was being lured in by the heat radiating between the remarkably small space between them.  
  
Maura's heart sped up the closer Jane got. "Is it," she swallowed, her eyes once again drifting towards Jane's lips. "Is it me?"  
  
Jane's eyes grew wide. She was an inch away from Maura’s face. And the look in Maura’s eyes clearly showed that she wanted that inch to disappear, but something snapped inside Jane’s brain. Something that shouted _what the hell do you think you’re doing?_ _Abort! Abort! Abort!_ She jumped back. Her hands were shaking, her heart thudding wildly in her chest as if she had just chased a guy through an alley, fought him, arrested him and threw him in the back of her unmarked. She turned her back to Maura and pinched the bridge of her nose. What the hell was she thinking?

Maura nearly groaned in frustration. They were so close. And she clearly saw the same want she had reflected back in Jane’s eyes. She wasn’t alone in this. Not by a long shot. Cheering came from speakers of the TV, someone must’ve scored. Too bad it wasn’t either of them. But the game wasn’t over. And neither was this conversation. “Jane.”  
  
Jane did not turn around.   
  
Maura sighed. She was going to have to be bigger and stronger than whatever it was that was holding Jane back. She stood from the chair she was seated on and walked to her refrigerator. She grabbed a beer and popped the top off.

Jane watched through her fingers as Maura drank half the bottle. When Maura finally took the bottle from her lips Jane saw a smudge of pink lipstick around the rim. She took a step towards Jane who then backed into the counter. Her eyes were still locked on to the smudge on the green bottle.

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane’s movements. She took a deep breath, “I know this whole thing,” she waved passively with her hand, “was about you but I have something to confess too. There is someone I have a crush on.” Her gaze zeroed in on Jane, “someone I’d like to date.” The last word was said in a whisper, as she gave Jane a pointed look.   
  
Jane swallowed hard. “Really? Who is it?”

Maura rolled her eyes and stepped back. “I don’t know what you want me to do, Jane! Do I have to go to your apartment in the middle of the night in nothing but a trench coat and say _take me_ as it falls to the floor?” Maura shouted in frustration, “once you show people who you really are and you stop the pretending you are so _easy_ to love. You’re honest, and smart, and charming. But you are so _boneheaded_ someti - ”

Finally, in the middle of Maura’s sentence Jane found the courage she needed. She lunged forward breaking Maura’s words with a hard kiss.   
  
…   


In the back of Jane’s mind she heard the doorbell ringing. She was content to let it ring, but the person ringing it was doing so incessantly. And Maura was shoving her towards the door, so she didn’t have a choice of just letting whoever it was piss off.

Jane hopped off the couch - and Maura - and nearly caught her big toe on the coffee table. She stumbled around before falling into the door. She opened it and stood behind it so only her face was visible, effectively hiding her shirtless torso and her unbuttoned jeans. She hoped the dim lighting hid the lipstick on her face and the popcorn she was sure was in her hair.   
  
Frankie.   
  
It was Frankie.

Of course it was.

“What do you want?” Jane rushed. Behind her Maura lay on the couch in just a bra and her yoga pants. Even from where Jane was standing she could see Maura’s chest rising and falling slower and slower as her breathing returned to normal. Jane desperately wanted to go back over there and make her breathless again.   
  
"She's driving me crazy, Janie! I told her I'd come over and help her build a spice rack. She keeps force feeding me these different versions of pasta sauce and telling me I need to find a nice girl and get married and I need backup!" Frankie exclaimed. He wasn't used to getting those types of lectures from his mother, and he didn't like it.   
  
Jane bit her tongue and swallowed hard as Maura sat up. She watched as Maura’s hands went to the back of her own bra and start to undo the clips. Jane quickly held up a finger for her to wait. "Welcome to the 'you're not getting any younger' club, we have t-shirts and meet every Wednesday."

Frankie did not look amused.

"You agreed to help her. Next time you'll know better. Call Tommy." Then she shut the door and dead bolted the lock for emphasis before running back to the couch and meeting Maura in another hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
